Sins Of The Sons - Part of a collection of related short stories
by TheZigRat
Summary: An assassin is hired to save all of humanity


Sins of the Sons

"What a fool I am." I cry. Only now, do I realize what had happened. "I'm so sorry Monique. . . ." I can clearly remember now, those events so long ago. Those memories whose details became vague with time until only now.

I was so happy when my Love called me and said that I needed to meet her at Dr. Fleming's office, that she had a surprise birthday gift for me. Now all that I have, are memories of a day long past.

It started out like any other day. I went to work. I was called into my new employer's office. "So this is the John Thrax we all have been hearing about. I hope you are as good as your computer profile says. Computer, review and summarize."

" _\- John Thrax, thirty-five year old male, Born August 4, 2455 on Sol IX-B. Occupation: Assassin, 99.9% kill Rate. Twenty-five confirmed sanctions. A list of removals follows: ...-_ "

"Stop. It seems that you, Mr. Thrax are highly recommended. I believe you are the one for the job. Before I show you, your mark, I will need to inform you as to why this sanction is so important. This is Talinia, my Soothsayer. Inform Mr. Thrax."

"Within twenty-five years, A man named Darvis will come to power. After another two years he will start a war that eliminates 99.5% of the total world population. Man kind never recovers and becomes extinct."

"Are you sure of your facts?" asked Thrax.

"Yes, my temporal sensitivity rating is 99% accurate within a thirty-year period." Talinia recanted.

"It seems that You, Mr. Thrax, are the pivotal point in this period of time. What you do in the next twenty-four hours will impact all future history. Computer, display image. This is your mark."

"I thought you said that Darvis is a man."

"This is Darvis' mother, ten years from now. At the time of this image she is pregnant with Darvis. Your contract is with her at this time."

"Why the mother and not the son?"

"With our current Temporal Distortion Equipment, one cannot survive the trauma caused by ones birth or death. Therefore, travel is limited. And Talinia predicts that you will die around age forty-five or so. Therefore, we are sending you ten years into the future."

"That would put me at about forty-five. Is it that I get whacked during the hit? If so, No deal."

"No one kills you," Talinia said, "You will return safely."

"This sanction will pay ten million credits, enough to set you up for the rest of your life. That is, if you agree"

I knew they were not telling me everything, but it was bad form to refuse a sanction on only a bad feeling. " What is the name of the mark?"

"That is need to know. You don't."

"Are you afraid that I will personalize the mark? Why should I kill innocents? If you want me to accept the contract I will need to know why should she be killed now and not the son later."

"Innocent? After the assignation of her husband, she became obsessed with power. She personally shaped Darvis into the man he becomes. Also if only Darvis is killed, Talinia says that she is capable of raising another. Both Darvis and his mother must be removed."

"What is the plan?"

"Simple operation. We want a clean kill, one shot to the head. We have heard of your marksmanship. You may use your .0025mm needle-gun but your Colt-45 will not be needed. Our equipment has been set to take you to Market Square, about ten years from now. You will acquire the target and eliminate her. You will use this sub-space transponder to signal for your return. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Talinia will take you to the preparation room. Make sure you hit the Mark." Then he said something I was not sure exactly what he meant.

"This time."

Was he refereeing to the Nelson Sanction? After checking my weapon, I was led to the T.S.D. room. It looked simpler than I expected. A single smooth arch and a small control panel on the far side of the room. When Talinia switched it on, an image appeared under the Arch.

"All you have to do is walk through the image." Talinia said.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

It is a bright sunny spring day, ten years from then. I took my position within the pavilion's gardens. I assembled the rifle, loaded it and waited. 'Hit the mark, this time.' I wonder what he meant by that. I had to make this good, I only had one shot. Ten Million credits. After this is all done, I think I'll buy myself something nice for a change, maybe retire. Think of it, being able to retire by my thirty-fifth birthday. Could that be her? No just a working girl. I wonder what that man is standing around for? Ah . . . There she is. That man must be her husband. Damn it, turn around so I can get a good shot. Good ... Good . . . Got you.

"Damn, he sees me." I tell my self. "Target Removed. Need recall." I say as I turn on the transponder, "What's he doing?"

"All went well?"

"A clean shot, just like you wanted. The strangest thing happened though. After she fell, the man she was with looked at me. I can't explain it. There was no audible gunshot or muzzle flash. He looked straight at me. Then he drew his pistol. I thought I was dead. He shot himself. I can't figure out why."

"You did well. The future of Man Kind is assured, You will receive payment."

Except for one last job, nine months ago, a Governor, I did retire. I invested my money and made millions more. Life was good. I tried to forget the past. Last year I was driving home after consulting my investment broker I met the most wonderful woman. I loved her from the moment I met her. It seemed like it was meant to be, like I knew her from somewhere. We were married a month later. I was happy. Now the memory has come back to me, but too late. Monique is dead. All I feel is sorrow as I look upon myself and draw my Colt.

"There was a tragic act of terrorism in Market Square today. Mr. and Mrs. John Thrax were shot and killed at 1:00 P.M. Monique was the apparent victim of an assassin's bullet meant for her husband, John Thrax, Owner of Thrax Arms and Armament Incorporated. Paramedics tried desperately to save the Thrax's unborn daughter, but it was in vain. On a brighter note, Mrs. Jamis, wife of the Late Governor Samuel Jamis, has given birth to a son, Darvis." The news reported on August 4, 2500.


End file.
